VUELA CON TUS PROPIAS ALAS
by Aru Stark Black
Summary: Mientras Tsubasa esta en Europa buscando su sueño se da cuenta que extraña con locura a Sanae, Genzo por su parte quiere volver a ver a su querida Misao, cada una de ellas lleva su vida en Japón; Sanae trabajando duramente en la heladería de su Familia, mientras que Misao entrara a Toudai pero sus padres le tienen otros planes como casarla con un hombre 15 años mayor.
1. Chapter 1 PROLOGO

VUELA CON TUS PROPIAS ALAS.

DICLAIMER: los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Takahashi Yoichi, este fanfictión recomiendo sea escuchado con determinadas canciones cada episodio, se trata de Captain Tsubasa y sobre lo que sucede después de que Tsubasa ya se encuentra en Europa, a lo mismo que Genzo y Koujiro. Hay personaje OC y la relación Tsubasa y Sanae es Cannon.

_**PROLOGO**_

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Ozara Tsubasa había dejado Brasil y su posición del equipo de Sao Paulo, se estaba concentrando en formar parte del equipo principal del Barcelona; le mandaba una carta a la semana a su mejor amiga Sanae, que pensándolo bien él quería que ella fuera algo más que su amiga.

Por otro lado, Sanae estaba en Japón con sus amigos de toda la vida que se estaban preparando para la salida de la preparatoria y muchos de ellos como Ishizaki que buscaba un lugar en uno de los clubs del país para ser convocado a la selección a lo mismo que los demás.

Ella no iría a la universidad puesto que no había quedado seleccionada en la Toudai (universidad de Tokyio), mientras que su amiga Matsumoto Misao (aquí está el OC) si había sido seleccionada dentro de los 10 primeros lugares para entrar ahí junto a Manabu.

Mientras que en Europa Wakabayashi Genzo estaba en el equipo del Hamburgo S.V de Alemania, ya en esas fechas el guardameta Japones era considerado el numero 1 de Europa a pesar de contar con solo 19 años; su entrenamiento desde niño había dejado frutos y esa era la recompensa.

Las cosas estaban sucediendo como querían nuestros protagonistas de esta historia, cada miembro estaba cumpliendo su sueño; para muchas de estas personas la vida adulta comienza por supuesto que tendrán retos y algunas lagrimas con las cuales aprenderán a crecer, madurar, pero sobre todo a conquistar este hermoso lugar que se llama MUNDO.

Y que inicie el partido.


	2. Chapter 2 HITOTSU DAKE

CAPITULO 1: HITOTSU DAKE (ERES EL UNICO)

Sanae se encontraba en su habitación la cual era sencilla pero muy bien ordenada; en las paredes pintadas de blanco se encontraba un enorme poster del 10 del equipo de Sao Paulo con una dedicatoria para ella:

"**Con Cariño de tú menor amigo Tsubasa"**

.

Recordaba muy bien el día que lo había recibido por la paquetería UPS, venia muy bien embalado; cuando lo abrió no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción, su querido Tsubasa seguía pensando en ella, si bien aún eran los mejores amigos los sentimientos de ella no habían cambiado desde niña. Si ella estaba enamorada del capitán Tsubasa, si bien sabían que ambos se querían aun eran jóvenes para tener un compromiso fuerte.

En la última platica que tuvo con él, este le había prometido que el próximo poster que adornaría las paredes sería con él como el 10 del Barcelona.

En Barcelona Tsubasa no la tenía fácil, el entrenador lo estaba poniendo a prueba para cada posición diferente. Él lo entendía tenía que esforzarse al máximo como lo hizo en el Sao Paulo; muchos creían que porque era protegido de Roberto Hongo tendría un trato especial, pero fue todo lo contrario este último le exigía al chico el triple que a los demás, la razón era ya que el brasileño sabía el potencial del adolescente y quería sacarle provecho. Tsubasa brillaría, volaría con unas alas enormes para así convertirse en el mejor jugador del mundo.

Rivaul era el 10 del Barcelona, y se estaba convirtiendo en su nuevo mentor; este joven brasileño vio el potencial del chico japones, es más le recordaba mucho a él mismo cuando era más joven; como cuando llego a España directo de Brasil. A Diferencia de Tsubasa, él no lo pusieron a prueba, sino que llego directo al primer equipo.

Ya muero por ser parte del primer equipo-dijo el joven Nipón- me esforzare al máximo, es una promesa, se lo decía a su nuevo amigo. Quien lo había invitado a comer a su casa junto a su esposa y sus 2 hijos pequeños.

Se que lo haras Tsubasa- comentó Rivaul- y cuando llegue el momento nos enfrentaremos en la cancha- termino con una sonrisa el joven.

Mientras tanto en Alemania Genzo, estaba al teléfono hablando con su mejor amiga desde que tenía recuerdos; eran las 20:00 p.m. horario de Hamburgo eran casi las 4:00 a.m. horario de Japón lo bueno que era sábado para ella, no quería que se despertara tan temprano solo para hablar con él.

La Habitación de Misao era todo lo contrario a la de Sanae, esta era del doble del tamaño, casi se podría decir que era la habitación de Sanae y la de sus padres, a diferencia de la de su amiga, la habitación de Misao era un desorden total bueno tenía muchas cosas en ella, una pared entera llena de fotografías desde que era niña hasta la edad que tenía en la actualidad, lo más importante que en las grandes siempre aparecía una misma persona la cual era Genzo Wakabayashi; sus familias eran amigos y socios comerciales en algunas empresas y negocios.

Pero no solo por eso Misao y Genzo eran tan buenos amigos, sino porque esta última siempre apoyaba al SUPER GREAT GOAL KEAPER (SGGK) para cumplir sus sueños y objetivos, al ser hijo único sus padres apoyaban al chico, era un orgullo que el joven Wakabayashi fuera a sus 19 años el mejor portero de Europa.

Entonces ya eres el titular del equipo Genzo-le dijo la chica delgada de lentes- estaban hablando a través de Skype, la chica era delgada con un rostro fino y de apariencia tranquila y relajada, vestía una playera del Hamburgo como pijama, se la había enviado su amigo como regalo de su último cumpleaños- me da un gusto enorme. Hablaba con sinceridad y con una sonrisa en los labios.

El chico estaba recién bañado, ya que acaba de regresar a su departamento, después del entrenamiento diario, muy pronto la Bundesliga comenzaría lo cual le daría la oportunidad de demostrar el motivo de que fuera nombrado como el mejor.

Si, estoy muy emocionado por eso, y tu ¿ya lista para entrar a Toudai?- dijo el joven Wakabayashi- es una nueva etapa muy importante Misao.

Pues la verdad, no estoy ansiosa, quede en segundo lugar de admisión-dijo la pelinegra con aburrimiento- tenía pensando en tomarme un año sabático, pero mi padre no lo permitió.

El chico vio a su amiga a través de la pantalla y frunció el entrecejo, no era común que Misao quisiera dejar los estudios, mucho menos tomar un año de no hacer nada. Y se apresuró a decir- ¿y que pensabas hacer en ese año?

La chica frunció los labios ante el tono de voz de Genzo y comenzó a decir en un tono de voz frío algo raro en ella- ir a Europa ,ya sabes yo sola, sin la molesta compañía paterna, conocer yo sola, decidir a donde ir y a quien ver- igual tenía pensado en ir a verte jugar a ti, a Tsubasa y a Hyuga; pero creo que no te agradaría la idea, bueno Genzo ya casi amanece aquí y quiero dormir un poco más, en unas horas iré a la heladería de Sanae para hablar sobre asuntos de chicas, ya sabes sobre chicos que nos gustan.

Genzo se quedó con la boca abierta, su pequeña Misao le gustaba alguien, y como era eso que quería ir a ver a jugar a Hyuga- espera comenzó a decir el guardameta- ¿Por qué querrías ver al fracasado de Hyuga? Si ni siquiera es tu amigo.

Solo dije que iba a ver a jugar a los tres jugadores más importantes de Japón, Genzo- hablo la chica- no que iba a ver a uno en específico. Bueno, aunque tú sabes que siempre mi SGGK será el único-termino con una sonrisa la joven.

Wakabayashi se relajó de su ataque de celos, no soportaría que alguien le quitara la atención de Misao. Pero le preocupaba esa falta de entusiasmo de ella por asistir a Toudai, cuando eran niños ella siempre hablaba de ir a esa universidad y convertirse en médico o algo.

Es serio lo que me dices Misao-hablo el hombre joven- ¿no quieres ir a la universidad? Termino con mirada de preocupación.

No es que no quiera ir, es que te extraño mucho y ya quiero verte- y una suave lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica- el joven sintió que parte de su corazón se rompía, él igual extrañaba a la chica, era su mejor amiga; bueno era un engaño que siempre se decía, Genzo estaba enamorado de ella.

No llores Misao-hablo Genzo- mira que pronto cuando tenga oportunidad iré a Japón y saldremos, nos divertiremos y veremos que más sucede. ¿te parece? – lo dijo con un tono cariñoso.

Claro Genzo- eso haremos ,pero ahora si en verdad, me iré a dormir, el ir con Sanae no es mentira, y de hablar sobre chicos es verdad; creo que Tsubasa por fin se le declaro o se le va a declarar o le pedirá matrimonio, yo que se-dijo la chica con tono de tener el mejor chisme de su vida- no es que me guste el chisme, pero creo que esos dos ya son algo más que amigos.

Genzo se asombraba de la capacidad de su amiga de cambiar de un tema triste a un tema diferente en cuestión de segundos, y la verdad eso le gustaba de ella.

Si, algo me comento Tsubasa la última vez que hable con él, pero yo creo que son muy jóvenes para comprometerse en algo como matrimonio-concluyo Wakabayashi- bueno esa es mi opinión.

Pues yo opino que es su vida, Wakabayashi- comenzó la chica con tomo molesto- en fin, creo que un día buscare a un chico que no le tenga miedo a admitir que me quiere, o al menos que cuando lo vea no piense solo en un balón, aunque lo mismo le pasa a Sanae, pero al menos Tsubasa ya está admitiendo que la quiere, Creo que le escribiré a Misaki para que me invite a salir.

Ahora si el SGGK frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia, ese era el juego de Misao, hacer que estallara en celos cada vez que se le presentara la oportunidad para que él le dijera, pues haz lo que quieras Matsumoto, pero esta vez no sería así.

No te atrevas Matsumoto, y que ninguno de los chicos se atreva a invitar a mi chica a salir porque si no en el próximo certamen verán cómo serán los entrenamientos conmigo-concluyo.

¿Cómo me llamaste Wakabayashi? - pregunto la chica con voz de circunstancias- ¿acaso me llamaste tu chica? - dijo en tono alegre.

Si te llame mi chica, Matsumoto-respondió el portero- porque a partir de hoy Matsumoto Misao, tú eres mi chica- concluyo en tono arrogante- así que mi pequeña no tienes por qué sentirte triste, ya estaremos juntos y nadie nos podrá separar-hablo el chico con un tono cariñoso.

Espere mucho este momento Genzo. -Misao tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cuando un celular comenzó a sonar del lado del chico, a lo cual respondió y era una llamada de su madre- Si, madre ya me le declaré, claro que lo haremos formal no te preocupes de ello, el chico volteo a la lap top y le dijo a su chica-

Bueno hermosa, nos hablamos en un rato más-dijo son una sonrisa en sus labios, pero lo que sentía se reflejaba en su rostro, por fin el SGGK se sentía completo, como cuando le contaba Tsubasa su cariño por Sanae.

Hablamos en unas horas más Genzo, te quiero termino la chica mientras cerraba la laptop y se disponía a dormir unas cuantas horas antes de ir con su mejor amiga, quizás el ir a Toudai no sería tan malo. Pero lo que no sabía que en unos pocos días su padre tendría otros planes para ella, pero Matsumato Shinozuke no sabía que su hija no era una mujer fácil de manipular, ella luchaba por lo que quería y por quien quería, y Misao siempre había amado a Wakabayashi Genzo su SUPER GREAT GOAL KEPPER, ella luchaba por eso.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, pero de Barcelona un chico llamado Tsubasa Ozara veía una fotografía de una chica de su edad, un poco más baja que él, pero con una hermosa sonrisa, esa había sido tomada en la Casa de las Rosas en la Avenida Paulista en Sao Paulo hace unos pocos meses, su mejor amiga Sanae había ido a visitarlo a Brasil y para él esos días fueron los mejores en años.

Cada historia de amor es diferente ambos están destinados a estar juntos, lo único que los separa es un océano y miles de kilómetros, unos están seguros de que estarán juntos sin problemas mientras que otros les costara un poco más el estar juntos, pero al final, si es amor verdadero siempre triunfara.

Nota: aquí termina el primer capítulo espero y les guste, como dije en el prólogo, cada capítulo puede ser escuchado con una canción diferente, con este les recomiendo Hitotsu dake de card captor Sakura, si se dan cuenta queda con el capítulo ya que es lo que ambas sienten por sus chicos, la pareja principal es GenzoXMisao.


	3. JUEGA Y VIVE

**CAPITULO 2.- JUEGA Y VIVE**

A la mañana siguiente Sanae estaba ya trabajando en el negocio de sus padres, tenía una semana que no recibía carta de Tsubasa; ni mucho menos una llamada, por lo cual estaba muy preocupada. Tsubasa siempre le escribía o llamaba, pero debía de estar ocupado para no haberlo hecho ya en esos días.

La chica suspiro largamente- te extraño tanto Tsubasa, parece que cuando te vi en Brasil fue hace muchos años y no solo unos cuantos meses- dijo con tristeza la castaña.

Era de complexión alta y fuerte, aunque delgada, era alta no tanto como el chico de sus sueños, pero si lo suficiente para no sentirse tan pequeña al lado de él.

El día estaba comenzando tranquilamente y la heladería – cafetería comenzaría a brindar servicios dentro de media hora, algunos empleados de las empresas cercanas, algunos estudiantes de preparatoria que iban a los cursos de recuperación pasaban y compraban algunas cosas.

La chica acomodaba algunas cosas en la barra, y sus pensamientos volvían al número 10 de la selección Nipona, tenía muchas ganas de escuchar su voz. En otro continente era de madrugada y un joven japón estaba preparándose porque tenía partidos fuera de Barcelona, y pronto el entrenador hablaría con él sobre su destino en el equipo; tan ocupado estaba que no había podido escribir o hacerle una llamada a su querida Sanae, pero con todo eso sus pensamientos eran para ella.

De Regreso a Japón, una chica de no más de 1.58 c.m. llegaba a la cafetería era delgada, con rostro pálido y amable, pero llevaba la sonrisa más grande del mundo; la chica en cuestión era Matsumoto Misao quien iba a visitar a su mejor amiga Nakasawa Sanae, quería hablar con ella de la conversación que había tenido con su querido Genzo una noche antes que noche antes unas cuantas horas antes.

Buenos días, Sanaeee chan-saludo con una voz extremadamente alegre Misao- me darías un helado lleno de crema batida con fresas, muchas nueces, jarabe de chocolate caliente y caramelo- terminó la pelinegra.

La castaña la miro incrédula regularmente Misao tomaba alguna soda con jarabe de melón, pero nunca algo tan dulce, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Misao? -interrogo la chica castaña, decía esto mientras le servía su pedido a su amiga y se sentaba frente a ella.

Bueno hoy en la madrugada, tuve una videollamada con Genzo-decía Misao con una sonrisa en los labios- y por fin, al fin lo logré Sanae. la chica tenía las mejillas super sonrojadas y sus ojos mostraban una gran sonrisa- por fin-continúo hablando- por fin dijo que yo era su chica y ya somos novios. Lo dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos.

Sanae no daba crédito a lo que su mejor amiga le contaba y se sentó de inmediato a escuchar la conversación de su amiga, esta le conto todo lo que sucedió durante la llamada con el SGGK de japón y como al final había dicho que ella era su chica, la castaña sonreía con sinceridad a su amiga. Pero un doloroso pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, Tsubasa no le había marcado.

Ya estaba amaneciendo en Europa, mientras que en Japón estaba cayendo la noche, una laptop estaba abierta, dando un tono de marcado hacía un receptor. Una con cabello trenzado contesto al otro lado del océano, lleva una mascarilla verde en el rostro- cuando vi al hombre que estaba del otro lado del monitor lo único que hizo fue gritar de asombro-

Ahhhhhhhhhh, pensé que llamarías más tarde-dijo Misao – quería esconder su rostro, pero no había lugar donde hacerlo. Del otro lado estaba un chico de casi 20 años contendiéndose la risa, el ver a Misao con la cara verde era algo que no veía a menudo y la verdad, no entendía las rutinas de belleza de las chicas.

Cambiaron a mi novia por el monstruo del lago Ness-dijo en tono burlón el chico- creo que ahora te tendré que llamar Nessie- termino con una carcajada-

Misao se estaba quitando la mascarilla y se veía un sonrojo visible- No es gracioso Wakabayashi-dijo haciendo un puchero- ¿y me acabas de llamar Nessie? ¿Como el monstruo del lago Ness? - su voz se escuchaba incrédula, enojada y un tanto avergonzada.

Te he dicho que me gustan los monstruos-hablo el chico con tono cariñoso-son muy interesantes y bonitos, más cuando se sonrojan. Así la joven pareja se la paso hablando por dos horas. El portero le decía a Misao como había sido el entrenamiento de ese y de sus deseos que lo viera jugar.

Te lo prometo -dijo el joven- la primera jugada que venga hacia mi portería, parare ese intento de gol, y te lo dedicare-le afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces tendré que desvelarme para ver a mi SGGK y presumir él es mi novio para decir esa jugada esta dedicada a mí, para ver como la mayoría se ponen verdes de envidia, de que el mejor portero de Europa y el mas guapo es mi novio- - termino la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero con una mirada de extremo orgullo por su novio-, ella sabía cuánto se había esforzado él para tener esa posición, cuanto trabajo le costaba mantenerse ahí

¿Es necesario que se pongan verdes de envidia? -cuestiono Wakabayashi- ya sé que tienes al mejor novio del planeta, pero bueno que se pongan verdes de envidia.

A lo que ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Oye Genzo-hablo la joven- ¿sabes algo de Tsubasa? - pregunto la chica a su novio- al parecer no se ha comunicado con Sanae en algunas semanas y eso la tiene triste y preocupada- concluyo con un suspiro.

La última vez que hablé con él supe que estaba siendo probado para diferentes posiciones, ya sabes para ver en la cual es el más apto-dijo Genzo- de ahí no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él. Ya sabes entrenamiento y vengo al departamento. Por qué solo tengo un pensamiento en estos días, quisiera verte Misao, tenerte cerca, te quiero y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, ya solo vivo y respiro para ti.

La chica se puso roja y le dirigió una mirada de amor a Genzo, más que nunca deseo que estuvieran juntos lo mismo que él, sabía que si él estuviera ahí le habría dado un beso, Yo igual quiero estar contigo y deseo estar contigo para siempre, mi querido SGGK-hablo la chica con un suave color rojo en sus mejillas.

El chico le dijo- sabes que hoy te vez hermosa, aun con la cara verde, roja, con esa enorme playera que te regale, para mi eres bella. -dijo el SGGK-

En otra habitación de Japón una videollamada estaba entrando, la chica abrió la ventana para encontrarse en la pantalla a un sonriente Ozara Tsubasa del otro lado.

Tsubasa kun, eres tú-dijo Sanae con lagrimas en los ojos- quería verte, ya tenia cerca de 3 semanas que no tenía noticias tuyas.

Hola Sanae chan-hablo el chico- solo quería verte antes de irme a entrenar, hoy comenzare temprano y no quiero que te desveles; se que estas trabajando duramente, e igual que harás los cursos para el siguiente año para entrar a Toudai, pero quiero que sepas que yo igual me esforzare, te hice una promesa, tendrás el poster en tu habitación del 10 del Barcelona, porque Te Quiero Sanae, y solo pienso en ser mejor para ti. Mi vida te pertenece a ti y al futbol.

Sanae no podía creer lo que escuchaba Tsubasa kun aun la quería y lo decía así enfrente de una laptop en una videollamada del otro lado del océano.

Yo igual te quiero Tsubasa kun-dijo la chica y con esas palabras que las escucho Ozara Tsubasa colgó con una sonrisa en los labios el chico.

En una oficina grande en Tokyo un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, hablaba con uno más joven de nombre Yamamoto Yoshiki; acerca del compromiso que estaban planeando de su hija de apenas 19 años, que dentro de unos meses cumpliría 20, ese hombre era Matsumoto Shinozuke, y de la hija que hablaba no era otro que Matsumoto Misao.

No te preocupes Yoshiki, mi hija no se opondrá, me debe obediencia-decía el empresario que tenia un vaso de whisky en una mano y un puro en la otra- ella se casará contigo, eso ya lo acordamos tu y yo.

El hombre que apenas media 1.70 de estatura de complexión media nada atlético y de lentes sonreía, veía la foto de la chica, delgada con elegancia natural y de cabello negro debajo de los hombros.

Su hija es muy bella Matsumoto San, creo que será bueno que vaya un año a la Toudai y después será la boda, claro que espero hijos pronto mínimo 3 varones, ya sabe para que el legado y la herencia familiar que vamos a juntar sea mas grande-dijo el hombre en tono de mando- además de que no tolero que las mujeres estudien, pero lo haremos para cubrir las apariencias-concluyo acomodándose los lentes de botella que usaba.

No te preocupes Yamamoto, Misao se casará contigo, es hora de que olvide al heredero de los Wakabayashi, él nunca regresara al Japón y además no voy a permitir que mi hija se case con un jugador de futbol.

Mientas esa reunión sucedía dos personas ajenas a esa conversación de deseaban buenas noches con tono cariñoso y amoroso.

Te quiero, mi SGGK-dijo la mujer joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

Te quiero mi pequeña Misao-hablo el hombre joven dedicándole una mirada de amor

Aquí concluye este tercer episodio les recomiendo con este cap., escuchen la canción de TE QUIERO de los hombres G.


	4. Chapter 4 No,lo voy a aceptar

**CAPITULO 3: NO, LO VOY A ACEPTAR.**

Habían pasado algunos días desde la conversación de las dos chicas con sus respectivos amores, una ya la era la novia de su respectivo chico; mientras que la otra tenía ya la certeza de que él la seguía queriendo a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Sanae sonreía más seguido, a pesar de que no había quedado en la universidad, sabía que el próximo curso quedaría en ella, además, aunque quizá no hablara tan seguido con su querido Tsubasa estaba segura de los sentimientos de él hacia ella.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Misao estaba en la oficina de su padre, eran raras las veces que se veían y cuando lo hacían siempre había problemas, todo se debía al carácter rebelde de la chica de cabello negro.

Pues claro que veré que la cena este como tú quieres, Padre – dijo la chica con fastidio- pero yo no estaré en ella, tengo un compromiso con Sanae, y no le puedo fallar- concluyo.

Debes estar en esa cena, no debes hacerme quedar en ridículo con mi socio Yamamoto-decía el hombre en tono autoritario hacia su hija- prometí que estarías en la cena, Yamamoto San quiere conocerte-

La chica frunció el cejo en señal de duda y preocupación, pero sobre todo con creciente desagrado- ¿Por qué me quiere conocer? -cuestiono con cara de incredulidad.

Es momento que lo sepas, Misao -dijo el hombre con tono severo- quiero que comiences a conocer a futuros socios y propuestas de matrimonio- hablo Matsumoto San, pero este ya tenía sus planes y no se los diría a su hija.

La chica lo miro sorprendida y con visible molestia, pero supo contenerse; estaba mas claro que el agua que ella nunca aceptaría una propuesta de matrimonio que no fuera de Genzo Wakabayashi.

Tendrás tu cena como quieres para esta noche, hablo ella-dijo saliendo de la oficina del mayor-

No, lo voy a aceptar-dijo en voz alta saliendo del edificio donde se encontraba, la oficina del que decía llamarse padre- desde que recordaba Misao su padre era un hombre odioso y manipulador; no lo quería, este último nunca se había ganado su cariño ni respeto.

Llego a su casa y se dispuso a ordenar la cena para la noche o más bien decirle a Megumi la vieja cocinera que preparara una cena especial, el socio de su padre iría cenar, y conociendo a su padre sería un viejo rabo, que se le pasaría queriendo hacer conversación; pero no en aquella ocasión, habían quedado de verse en la casa de Sanae para ver el partido de la Bundesliga. Creo que se escaparía por el balcón de su habitación como cuando era niña.

Veía su celular y vio un mensaje de su querido Genzo; TE AMO W.G.- sonrió al verlo; y respondió; YO TE AMO MAS M.M. la chica estaba convencida del amor que sentía por su SGGK y lo mejor sabía que Genzo la amaba, por eso no permitiría que nadie se metiera en vida, pero aunque Genzo no existiera en su vida, Matsumoto Misao no se iba a dejar de alguien que se decía su Padre, ella sabía que su madre solo tenía 16 años cuando la tuvo y fue producto de un matrimonio arreglado, su "Padre" tenía casi 30 años cuando se casó con ella.

La cena ya estaba preparada, cuando llego su "padre" con el viejo raboverde de Yamamoto san, ella los recibió vestida de pantalón y una playera del Hamburgo S.V. -sabía que eso haría enojar al hombre y pondría distancia entre el hombre que había llevado este último, ya que al verla mostro desagrado hacía la vestimenta de la chica. A lo cual ella en sus adentros sonrió satisfecha- pueden pasar al comedor, para que esta sea servida. Y los condujo hacía el comedor- Matsumoto San estaba furioso contra esa pequeña mocosa engreída-

¿Dónde está el vestido rosa pálido que te ordene que usaras? - hablo el hombre en tono de visible enojo. Sus ojos veían con odio a la chica que tenía frente a él.

Misao ya no era la niña de 10 años que retrocedía de miedo o iba corriendo a la casa de los Wakabayashi para esconderse, ya tenía casi 20 años, y no tenía miedo; así que lo vio desafiante y con todo cinismo dijo: está en la basura, no me agrada el color rosa pálido , hablo dándose la vuelta -iré a mi habitación, te dije que no cenaría con tu invitado., y subió las escaleras al llegar a esta última cerro con llave para disponerse a salir por el balcón.

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la mansión Yamamoto San tomaba el Whisky que le había ofrecido la mucama. Y movía la boca en actitud desagradable, al entrar su anfitrión, se paró en señal de respeto.

Creo que su hija Matsumoto San; necesita hacerle saber quién es el que manda en una casa, pero sobre todo en una relación-dijo con voz de desprecio- cuando nos casemos, le aseguro que ella no se volverá a comportar de la manera en que lo hizo hoy, y tampoco vestirá como lo está haciendo. Hablo con desagrado.

Tengo la seguridad que lo harás, Misao siempre ha sido consentida y rebelde, una actitud que tomo de Wakabayashi Genzo-dijo el nombre del SGGK con desprecio- ya sabes el heredero de los Wakabayashi, un chico que se dedica al futbol, así que no es alguien conveniente para ninguna chica.

Vaya con que tu hija es amiga de ese- a Yamamoto no le gustaban los deportes, lo cual se le veía en su aspecto, mucho menos los deportes. Él creía que solo valían la pena los estudios, y los deportistas estaban debajo de él, creía que los futbolistas no tenían futuro y que su sueldo era apenas para sobrevivir.

En la habitación de la chica, salió por el balcón y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amiga Sanae,

Pasarón los meses y llego diciembre, Misao había cumplido ya 20 años, ella y Wakabayashi llevaban su relación a distancia; hasta que un día de ese mes mientras la chica esperaba que su novio se conectara vía Skype, era algo raro que el chico no se conectara. Estaba segura de que lo haría la Bundesliga entraría a descanso por las vacaciones de diciembre.

¿Por qué no te conectas? -dijo con voz preocupada- cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta del balcón de su habitación, se le hizo extraño así que se acercó para abrir la puerta de este y ahí estaba él, su novio Wakabayashi Genzo sonriéndole.

Misao se quedó helada, no esperaba verlo ahí, parado enfrente de ella y menos casi a las 4 a.m, así que lo único que atino hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos, para ser recibida por el chico que la acurruco en sus brazos para buscar los labios de ella, era lo que más deseaba desde que se convirtieron en novios, poder besar a Misao,

Wakabayashi recordaba que de niños le gustaba el aroma del cabello de su amiga, olía a fresas, pero ahora su cabello olía a flores, y sus labios eran suaves, delicados, su cuerpo igual olía delicioso.

Cuando se separaron del beso, la chica estaba completamente roja y metió su cara en el pecho de él, era tan alto, pensé que no te conectarías-dijo la chica mientras olía la loción de Genzo- y se pegaba más al cuerpo del portero.

Para que conectarme, si puedes hablar conmigo en persona, -decía, mientras besaba los cabellos de su chica- esto es mucho mejor que imaginarlo, la atraía hacía él. Y volvió a buscar los labios de Misao, pero ahora con más desesperación, quería sentirla.

Pasa -dijo la chica- Genzo entro a la habitación de ella, cuando eran niños, él había estado ahí muchas veces, viendo películas o viendo partidos de futbol, no había cambiado mucho salvo en la cama y los colores de los edredones.

Se acostaron sobre la cama, el SGGK atrajo a su novia para abrazarla, era un momento perfecto, los dos estaban en silencio mirándose fijamente los ojos, y dándose suaves besos en los labios, él acariciaba el rostro ella, era suave, bonito, era más bajita que él de estatura, él media 1.83 y ella solo 1.58 cm, pero lo prefería, así sentía que podía protegerla.

¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? - pregunto la joven. Mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de él-mientras cerraba los ojos

Hasta que termine el descanso de las vacaciones-hablo en un susurro-mientras besaba los parpados de ella podía estar así toda la vida, con ella entre sus brazos, en ese momento ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y fue como comenzó el deseo de ambos de estar juntos, Genzo atrajo más a Misao para poderle dar un beso más profundo.

El la miro y le pregunto con voz algo ronca- ¿estas segura? -pregunto Wakabayashi- su respiración era agitada, la chica solo pudo decir Si …..

Nota: aquí termina este cap, pero el siguiente es la continuación; ahora estos dos no la tendrán fácil, tenía pensado en hacerles fáciles las cosas a Sanae y Tsubasa; pero como soy medio Culey, dije nanay si Genzo y Misao van a sufrir en la primera mitad del FF, ellos no iban a tener inmunidad, en verdad que el Padre de Misao es Odioso,

Les recomiendo que escuchen She´s the one de Robbie Williams y sin miedo a nada de Alex Ubago en este cap.

Y por fis dejen un Review quiero saber sus opiniones. Y como dijo Pumba que aparezcan Genzos Wakabayashis desnudos en sus sueños, no esperen era que aparezcan pulgas en sus sueños.


	5. EL BRILLO EN LA OSCURIDAD DE MI VIDA

**CAPITULO 4: EL BRIILLO EN LA OSCURIDAD DE MI VIDA.**

El la miro y le pregunto con voz algo ronca- ¿está segura? -pregunto Wakabayashi- su respiración era agitada, la chica solo pudo decir Si ...

El chico comenzó a besar con más suavidad a su novia, pero sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de ella, parecía como si ella se adaptara a él.

Te amo, Misao-le susurraba el joven a la chica en el oído. Mientras acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, - eres lo más importante en mi vida. Fue una noche importante para los dos, el cuerpo musculoso del SGGK, estaba más relajado en esa ocasión que en muchos meses, tenía al amor de su vida entre sus brazos, Misao tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus manos recorrían el abdomen de Genzo.

Yo te amo igual Genzo-dijo ella abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos del hombre que estaba segura de que sería el único en su vida, siempre lo había amado, desde que era niña y él la consolaba por el maltrato de su padre y la indiferencia de su madre que siempre se encontraba de viaje.

Creo que es hora de irme-hablo el guardameta viendo su reloj- en unas horas pasare por ti-dando un suave beso en los labios, pero como hombre joven empezó a profundizar el beso y la chica no se lo hizo fácil, porque lo atrajo de nuevo hacía ella, abriendo sus labios para que este recorriera la boca de ella. Y terminaron otra vez haciendo el amor en la cama de ella, pero ahora no fue tan suave como hace unos cuantos minutos si no un poco más rudo, que cuando terminaron, Genzo coloco la frente en la barbilla de ella, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Guay, no me cansaría de esto, cariño- hablo él- pero en verdad me tengo que ir, me encantas Misao, eres lo que más amo- mientras besaba a su novia. La chica le correspondió el beso con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿vendrás por mí? Le cuestiono mientras se ponía la parte de arriba del pijama que tenía orejas de conejo, a lo cual sonrió el SGGK, se veía tan tierna.

Si, iremos de paseo por la ciudad y a visitar a algunos de los chicos- mientras él se vestía, la ropa de él tenía impregnado el aroma de ella, el cual inhalo con una sonrisa en los ojos- te veo en unas cuantas horas, mi pequeña.

Misao se levantó de la cama, para despedirlo mientras el chico baja con agilidad del balcón de ella.

Unas cuantas horas después la chica bajo a desayunar y sus padres estaban ahí, su padre con mirada severa como era su costumbre, y su madre como si hubiese tomado una caja entera de drogas controladas, ninguno de los dos saludo, solo levantaron la vista hacía ella.

El hombre mayor habló para decirle que Yamamoto San, iría a cenar en pasada la nochebuena, ya que estaba interesado en ella. La chica solo suspiro exasperada con la charla de su padre.

Yo no estoy interesada en ese hombre-hablo con determinación- y no me vas a obligar a cenar con un hombre que me desagrada- termino.

Cenaras con Yamamoto San y te comportaras de manera educada, me estoy hartando de tus desprecios- dijo cruelmente el hombre- debes dejar de pensar que Wakabayashi regresara al Japón, además de que nunca dejare que mi hija se case con un jugador de futbol por mucho que sea el heredero de la familia de japón más importante. - concluyó con crueldad.

La chica solo suspiro- sabía perfectamente que su padre, no sabía que Wakabayashi se encontraba en Japón, pero mucho menos debía de saber que este se había encontrado en su habitación- sonrió internamente al recordar a Genzo. - lo que digas, pero no eres dueño de mi destino, ni de mi vida, la única que decide eso, soy yo y solamente yo, no espero a Wakabayashi nunca lo he hecho, pero si lo hiciera es cuestión mía; además nunca aceptaré una proposición de matrimonio de ese vejestorio. Y se levantó de la mesa sin tomar nada de desayunar. Salió al jardín de su casa suspirando, y meneando la cabeza lentamente.

Se sentó afuera de su casa, ahí esperaría a su novio, ya luego le diría que fueran a comer algo a la cafetería de Sanae; pero ni su padre pudo arruinar su mañana. Cuando escucho un automóvil que se paraba enfrente de su mansión, ella se levantó de la silla donde estaba y salió por la puerta lateral de esta.

En un BMW deportivo color negro se encontraba Wakabayashi Genzo, sentado en el asiento del conductor. La chica se acercó rápidamente y entro del lado del copiloto para sentarse al lado de Genzo quien le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y tomo la mano que no estaba en el volante.

¿Dormiste bien, pequeña? - pregunto – mientras acariciaba la mano de su novia- vio que Misao estaba en silencio con los ojos puestos fijamente hacía el camino- le sucedió algo en su casa y él lo sabía su pequeña seguía siendo en muchos aspectos la misma, la que corría a su casa a esconderse cuando sus padres no se comportaban de manera correcta con ella.

Sabes que siempre estaré para ti ¿verdad'. Hablo Wakabayashi- apretando suavemente la mano de ella, a lo cual la chica volteo y le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que este sintiera una oleada de amor hacía ella- Si, siempre lo he sabido, y te lo agradezco Genzo. Pero te puedo pedir un favor- viéndolo con ojos de cachorro- no he comido nada y muero de hambre-¿podemos ir con Sanae a comer algo? Genzo soltó una carcajada que le salió del alma. así que condujo el auto hacía donde le indico la chica-

Pasaron los días y el día de nochebuena, los Wakabayashi daban su tradicional cena para sus amigos, por supuesto que los Matsumoto estaban invitados, pero igual Yamamoto San, a lo que él padre de Misao le hizo ir a su despacho en la casa de estos.

Entra y siéntate-ordeno a su hija, a lo cual esta última no obedeció y se quedó de pie frente al escritorio del hombre- te dije que te sentaras- volvió a decir pero ahora en tono más agresivo.

Esta noche en la cena de los Wakabayashi, como sé muy bien Genzo estará aquí, mi orden es que no te le acerques para nada, toda tu atención será para Yamamoto.

Perdón- hablo la chica con cara de incredulidad- ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, no me interesa ese hombre es desagradable.

Matsumoto se levantó de la silla que estaba utilizando, en su juventud había ganador de Judo en la preparatoria, sin pensarlo con profunda ira, tomo la muñeca de su única hija y la torció hasta que está se rompió haciendo que Misao diera un pequeño grito de dolor y se tomara inmediatamente la mano que su padre había soltado.

Esto es una pequeña advertencia, -dijo el hombre- es momento que hagas lo que se te ordena- decía mientras salía del despacho- dejando a la chica sentada en una de las sillas de este.

El viejo guardaespaldas y jefe de guardias de seguridad entro al despacho de la mansión- vamos joven señorita, la llevare al hospital- aunque era viejo era un hombre fuerte, pero sobre todo amable, tenía lealtad hacia los Matsumoto, lo que muchos no sabían que era Matsumoto Shinozuke no había nacido con ese apellido, él había adoptado el apellido de su esposa; al ser hija única, pero sobre todo de una familia con mayor rango económico que la de él mismo.

El hombre condujo al hospital a la chica-que iba derramando lágrimas, pero no emitía sonido alguno, no quería darle ese gusto a ese hombre que tenía por padre- pensaba que le diría a Genzo cuando lo viera, ya no eran niños para poder engañarlo, como cuando llegaba a su casa con un moretón en el brazo o cosas así.

El guardaespaldas iba apretando el volante con gran enojo mientras conducía hacia el hospital, al cual llegaron rápidamente, este último hizo los trámites para que su señorita Misao fuera atendida sin tardanzas. Esta última salió con una escayola en el brazo y con muchos medicamentos para el dolor.

Muchas gracias, Hajime San-dijo ella con voz tranquila- no sé qué hare, no soporto esta situación. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Regresaron a casa a las 6 pm , eso le daba tiempo a Misao de arreglarse para ir a la fiesta. Ya quería ver a Genzo, la verdad es que en los días que este último había estado en la ciudad, todas las noches se había metido a "escondidas" a la habitación de su novia, porque pongo a escondidas, Hajime San quería a su joven señorita, y como viejo sabía que el joven Wakabayashi nunca la dañaría, así que como jefe seguridad, había hecho que convenientemente las cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban la entrada de la habitación de ella, siempre reprodujeran la misma imagen durante las noches.

A pesar de todo Misao no obedecería, nunca lo había hecho y aunque su padre hubiese roto su muñeca, eso solamente acrecentaba su deseo de irse ahí, no con Genzo, si más bien ella lo amaba no lo usaría como tabla de salvación. Se arreglo con un vestido verde oscuro como los ojos de su amado Wakabayashi, un día antes habían ido al centro comercial y este último se lo había regalado, ya que la chica se había quedado observando el vestido a través de una galería de la tienda.

Al salir hacía la casa de los Wakabayashi, observo que Yamamoto San estaba ahí, con un traje gris claro y sus enormes lentes de botella, a lo único que pudo hacer fue poner los ojos en blanco y caminar lo más veloz que pudo, su padre apretó los puños, y el brazo a la madre de su hija. Misao le recordaba a Rikko cuando era joven, pero el carácter de Misao no era fácil de manipular, ya aprendería esa mocosa.

Al entrar a la mansión los Wakabayashi los recibieron, los anfitriones le sonrieron a la chica y la madre de Genzo le dio un suave abrazo a la chica. Y le susurro al oído-Bienvenida a tu casa Querida- con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras tanto que Wakabayashi San le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Genzo se le quedo viendo, no podía creer que hermosa se veía; pero algo no paso desapercibido al joven Guardameta del Hamburgo y era una escayola en la mano de su novia- a lo cual busco la mirada de ella. Misao con la mirada le dijo que se lo explicaría.

Genzo Wakabayashi llevaba un traje Gris Oxford hecho a medida, con una corbata del color del vestido de Misao, son 1.83 y sus 77kg, el joven portero se veía varonil y guapo.

Se acerco a su novia, saludándola con un suave apretón de manos, eso fue ante los ojos de los padres de ella y al desagradable Yamamoto; se acercó discretamente al oído de ella y le dijo un tono de voz de baja.

Tenemos que hablar-dijo el SGGK- ahora dejando notar en su voz la preocupación en su voz, la chica asintió discretamente.

No por nada, Misao y Genzo eran novios, los dos sabían cómo escabullirse de los lugares, además de que ambos conocían la mansión Wakabayashi a la perfección, en cuestión de minutos se encontraban en la habitación del portero.

¿Qué te sucedió en la muñeca? - le cuestiono Wakabayashi a Misao- en sus ojos se veía reflejada la preocupación- Dímelo Misao.

Fue mi padre, -respondió ella- y una lagrima salió de sus ojos- pero inmediatamente se puso enfrente de Genzo, ya que vio que este hacía un movimiento para salir de la habitación con la furia marcada en el rostro de este.

Genzo ¡tranquilízate! -exclamó la chica con preocupación- déjalo no volverá a suceder. No lo permitiré- lo decía mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de su novio, y lo vio suplicante.

Misao -la atrajo hacía él- no, voy a permitir que te haga daño, Ven conmigo a Alemania, no tienes nada porque preocuparte, no dejare que te haga falta nada, tendrás todo pero, sobre todo, estarás segura.

Misao vio a su novio y lo había dicho, amaba a Genzo pero este no sería su tabla de salvación, ella se acurruco en el pecho de él y aspiro la loción Armani . Y susurro. Genzo, te amo, pero no te veo como mi tabla de salvación, si iré a Alemania contigo, pero será cuando tenga todo arreglado aquí, tengo que sacar mi pasaporte como mayor de edad y terminar este año de universidad.

El joven asintió y saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo del pantalón, lo abrió y se le enseño a su joven novia, era un anillo de oro blanco, tenía un pequeño diamante en el centro; un anillo de promesa, se lo puso en el dedo de medio.

Este es un anillo de promesa- hablo- con esto te estoy diciendo que prometo estar contigo siempre, y que regresare por ti en mayo. Que es cuando termina la liga-termino de hablar el joven para buscar los labios de ella y atraerla hacia él.

Cuando se terminaron de besar ella le dijo: eres el brillo en la oscuridad de mi Mundo Wakabayashi- para volver a buscar los labios de su amado SGGK.

Nota: aquí termina este capítulo, fue un poco mas largo que los demás, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Charlie XCX la Boom Clap de ahí la frase que Misao le dice a Genzo, no hable mucho de Tsubasa ni de Sanae en este episodio, porque ya se viene muy pronto algo doloroso para nuestro SGGK.


	6. TODO SE TERMINO

CAP.5: TODO SE TERMINO.

El guardameta acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de su novia, y la verdad él prefería pasar el resto de la noche con ella entre sus brazos; en su cama sentir la piel de ella contra su piel,pero tendrían mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

¿Qué te parece si bajamos? - hablo el joven- y le sonrió a su chica- tenemos que hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta- mientras le tomaba la mano con suavidad y procurando de lastimar su mano- Misao volteo a verlo y solo asintió con desgana, la verdad solo quería estar con Genzo, y no cerca de sus padres, ni mucho menos pasar la noche huyendo del odioso de Yamamoto San, que parecía que la loción era sacada de un cementerio.

Genzo condujo a Misao del otro lado de la reunión, a lo que la chica volteo y lo vio extrañada- ¿A dónde vamos Genzo? - interrogo con curiosidad- el chico guardo silencio y salieron a la otra galería de la casa, ahí estaba otra fiesta mas animada, con otra clase de ropa. Mas joven eran todos sus amigos de la ciudad.

Pensé que no llegarían-hablo Sanae- ya estábamos pensando que se habían podido escapar de la fiesta de adultos.

La chica estaba sorprendida de que se le hubiese olvidado, la fiesta de alterna de Genzo, sus padres hacían 2 fiestas, una para los mayores que por protocolo Genzo solo estaba una hora, y el resto de la noche en la galería aledaña donde estaba la alberca, se celebraba la fiesta de las personas jóvenes.

Se me había olvidado esta fiesta- hablo Misao con una sonrisa en los labios, la primera desde la mañana- Su mejor amiga movía la cabeza y se rio.

Genzo le había acercado un vaso de agua natural, se lo dio a su novia; mientras hacía eso pasaba su mano alrededor de la cintura de Misao;los chicos los veían con cara de perplejidad, no sabían que su amigo Wakabayashi ya fuera novio de Misao, era obvio que le gustaba desde hace años.

¿Por qué no nos dijeron que eran novios? - sé que quejo Ryo- debemos hacerle unas cuantas advertencias a Wakabayashi del como tratar a nuestra amiga. Dijo el chico de cabello corto.

Bueno eso no tiene importancia, del cómo se hicieron novios. -hablo Taro Misaki- que no dejaba de ver la mano de la joven mujer- bien sabemos que siempre se gustaron y que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-lo que me importaría saber es, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a tu muñeca? - termino Misaki con ojos de preocupación.

La chica solo bajo la mirada y Genzo protectoramente la atrajo hacía él, - fue su padre- hablo el SGGK- con tono de enojo y los ojos parecían arder en ira. Los demás chicos guardaron silencio, sabían que cuando era más pequeña a Matsumoto en ocasiones su padre era duro con los castigos. Pero nunca hasta ese extremo. Sanae se acercó a su amiga la cual le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras eso pasaba en la fiesta de los mayores, Matsumoto San, estaba enojado, no veía a su hija por ningún lago y Yamamoto San estaba comenzando a aburrirse y todo porque este era un hombre antipático, al cual siempre se le dificulto socializar.

No es por molestarme, ni reclamar-dijo el hombre con tono antipático- pero usted prometió Matsumoto san, que su hija Misao pasaría la velada conmigo, y desde que llegamos desapareció, a lo mismo que el hijo de los Wakabayashi.

Le prometo que arreglare esto- espeto el hombre- no podía creer que nuevamente Misao hubiese desaparecido a propósito; ya lo volvería a escuchar, debe de estar por aquí.

Maki Wakabayashi se acerco para ver si algo ,se acerco con una sonrisa en los labios, a sus invitados, tanto Yamamoto como Matsumoto eran socios de su esposo, ninguno le agradaba pero debía ser amable; puesto que sabía que su único hijo estaba enamorado de Misao, que era muy diferente tanto a su madre como a su padre, y se dio cuenta que se amaban, desde el vestido con el que llego ella, verde oscuro como los ojos de Genzo y la corbata de él haciendo juego con el vestido de ella, hasta un ciego podría sentir el amor que ambos chicos se profesaba; sonrió puesto a que le recordó a ella con el padre de su querido hijo.

¿se la están pasando bien? Señores- hablo la mujer con amabilidad- ambos hombres asintieron con amabilidad y Matsumoto fue el primero en hablar- Wakabayashi San ¿ha visto a Misao? Su tono de voz era tono duro disfrazado de amabilidad, al cual la mujer se dio cuenta de inmediato.

Claro que se donde esta, esta en la fiesta de jóvenes, esta con Genzo y sus demás amigos- hablo la mujer en tono educado, mirando fijamente a ambos hombres.

Oh dijo el padre de la chica, en tono fingido de sorpresa, ¿entonces cree que Yamamoto San se pudiera incorporar a la fiesta? Ya sabe se esta aburriendo en esta fiesta de adultos- y es un buen socio.

la señora Wakabayashi dibujo una sonrisa-y hablo- Matsumoto san, cuando dije jóvenes, me refería a chicos de 20 años, unos apenas están en la universidad y otros están jugando futbol al igual que mi hijo, Yamamoto San se aburriría más allá que aquí-concluyo la dama.

Si me permiten iré ordenar que sirvan la cena y haciendo una inclinación, se alejó de ambos hombres.

No te preocupes Yamamoto san, separaremos a Misao de Genzo, tú serás el esposo de ella, Misao será tu esposa para el próximo año.

La fiesta terminó, Misao se retiro con sus padres de la fiesta- el señor Matsumoto iba furioso, pero su hija fue mas rápida, cuando se dio cuenta, esta ya había entrado a la mansión rápidamente para subir las escaleras y entrar hacia su habitación. La habitación de Misao estaba al otro extremo de la habitación de sus padres. Así que el hombre dejo que se fuera, lo que le había sucedido en la mañana anterior fue un castigo por días, pero lo que le haría sería peor que una muñeca rota, la separaría de Wakabayashi Genzo.

Misao entro a la habitación y dentro de ella ya estaba Wakabayashi, acostado en la cama de la pelinegra- a lo cual la chica le devolvió la sonrisa que el hombre le daba- pensé que no vendrías esta noche- le dijo en tono coqueto- acercándose a su novio para besarlo, mientras le quitaba la corbata e iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de él. Mientras que este iba bajando el cierre del vestido con lentitud, mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar las caderas de la chica. Misao con su mano sano delineaba los cuadros del abdomen, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la cama de ella, ambos desnudos, él besaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella, era una droga para él. Su aroma, la suavidad de cada rincón de ella, ¿Qué haría ahora que regresara a Alemania? Tener que esperar 5 largos meses sin Misao. Estaban ya abrazados, ella vestía su pijama, mientras que él estaba desnudo del torso.

Me encanta, estar así contigo-hablo Genzo- podría vivir toda mi vida, así contigo. -mientras acariciaba su rostro- por favor Misao- ven conmigo a Alemania-

La chica le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió- eres lo que más amo Genzo- susurro Misao- te amo como no tienes idea, pero te lo repito; no te tomare como una tabla de salvación, solo serán 5 meses. Y después de eso, te lo prometo, iré a Alemania y comenzaremos una vida juntos- decía esto mientras metía su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de su novio- el chico suspiro lentamente, Misao era terca como mula, pero aun así la amaba con locura.

Genzo partió los primeros días de enero, para gran dolor de Misao, la despedida una noche anterior fue triste para ambos, permanecieron abrazados en la cama de ella, con la cabeza de ella metida en el pecho de él, mientras que Wakabayashi la atraía hacía, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de la chica, él igual derramó unas lágrimas, no quería dejarla, pero era necesario.

Febrero comenzóy paso rápidamente, cuando una tarde de inicios de marzo Taro Misagi apareció en la puerta de la entrada de Toudai en un carro deportivo rojo. La chica sonrió al ver de quien se trataba; era Taro uno de sus mejores amigos en la vida.

Wow que sorpresa, Taro. ¿es tuyo? – viendo el automóvil- es bonito. El chido castaño sonrió de una manera sincera- si es mío, bueno de mi padre, es un regalo mío -concluyó el castaño.

¿Y eso? preguntó Misao con interés- viendo el carro con felicidad, sus amigos eran lo más cercano a hermanos, sobre todo Taro. El chico le dio una sonrisa amplia. Y hablo con gran alegría. por fin Misao, fui fichado para el Paris St Germine- mientras el chico alzaba a su mejor amiga en el aire, dándole vueltas, en modo de celebración y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- la felicidad del chico era contagiosa.

Vine por ti, para ir a celebrar, y después pasaremos por Sanae y Ryo. Quiero que mis amigos de aquí de Japón celebren conmigo- la bajaba Taro- reserve en un restaurante para ir a comer, con ustedes,mi hermana,madre y padre- decía el chico. Mientras le abría la puerta a su mejor amiga.

Lo único que no sabían ambos chicos, es que un fotógrafo contratado para espiar a la chica Matsumoto, se encontraba ahí, y cuando vio que el joven llegaba por ella, llevaba casi finales de enero,febrero y estos días de marzo son resultados hasta ahora.

Horas mas tardes un hombre en una oficina elegante de Tokyo aprobaba las fotos y le pedía que las enviara al teléfono de cierto guardameta Japones, con un mesaje : sabes que es lo que hace tú novia y uno de tus mejores amigos, abre las fotos, la joven secretaría solo pudo obedecer, si no perdería su trabajo. Así que siguió las ordenes de Matsumoto San.

En otro punto de la ciudad un grupo grande festejaba el triunfo del artista del futbol, con una sonrisa de todos y una videollamada del mejor amigo de este: Tsubasa Ozara,aunque en España era la 1 de la mañana , se alegró por Misaki. El error de Misao fue no marcarle a Genzo, su teléfono se quedó sin batería, hablaría con su novio mas tarde y le contaría las buenas noticias de Taro, aunque ella sabía que en el mundo del futbol esos fichajes siempre corren como pólvora.

Genzo Wakabayshi en su departamento de Hamburgo oyó un ruido, del celular, sonriendo, puesto que la única persona en el mundo mandaba mensajes a deshoras era su pequeña, abrió el mensaje para recibir una puñalada en el corazón, las fotos de Misao abrazando a Misaki, dándole un beso a este en la mejilla, él dándole vueltas cargándola.

Pero Genzo Wakabayashi no es el señor prudencia, volvió a salir el Genzo arrogante y el que no le gusta perder, así que sin pensar mando un mensaje que le partía el alma pero era necesario.

Hemos terminado, no me busques W.G.

Y sin pensar, sin hablar, sin pedir explicaciones, lo envió a la mujer de su vida, y sin mas derramo las primeras lagrimas de dolor que había tenido en su vida.

Horas más tarde, Misao entraba a su habitación y se dispuso poner a cargar su celular, y lo primero que vio un mensaje de su amado Genzo y las palabras que vi en la pantalla de este; fue lo más doloroso en su vida, mas que la fractura de la muñeca, su SGGK había terminado con ella y no tenía ni idea del porqué.

Nota: aquí termina este capítulo, ya separe el SGGK de Misao, y todo por maldad de las personas, en este episodio escuchen love of my life de Queen. No los separare por mucho tiempo, Tsubasa y Sanae, comenzaran a salir mas apartir del siguiente episodio.


	7. OLVIDAME TÚ

CAP.6: OLVIDAME TÚ.

Misao no sabía que había sucedido, así que le marco de inmediatamente a Wakabayashi, eran las 10 de la noche en Japón así que en Alemania ya sería de mañana; el teléfono sonaba, pero Genzo no respondía a este. Este último veía el teléfono la imagen de su novia, que estaba llamando 1,2,3…40 llamadas de ella. No respondería sabía que si lo hacía caería como estúpido con tan solo con la primera nota que saliera de su voz. Se reprochaba lo idiota que era, como no se dio cuenta, por algo no quiso ir con él a Alemania, él se lo había ofrecido todo, era por Misaki, todo por él.

Apago el smartphone, para no escuchar su sonido y se dispuso a salir al entrenamiento, le habían comunicado que su transferencia sería pronto, un contrato de más de 600,000,000 euros por 6 años en el Bayern Munich.

Misao estaba desesperada, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque no me respondes Genzo? – su voz se escucha desesperada- no había explicación, el mensaje anterior de su novio, había sido, que tengas un hermoso día, mi pequeña. Te amo. W.G. y el siguiente era para terminarla, sin mas el resultado fue que la chica no durmió en toda la noche, intentando que el SGGK le respondiera, el buzón de voz estaba lleno de todos los mensajes, el Whats app lleno con la señal de que no había sido entregado. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por el pálido rostro de ella, cuando vio la hora era momento de salir a la universidad.

En el comedor se encontraban sus padres en la misma actitud de todos los días, la chica había cubierto sus ojeras con maquillaje y se había puesto algo de maquillaje; no permitiría que la vieran mal, tenia que haber una explicación al mensaje de su querido Genzo, el le había prometido algo y como lo conocía ella, el siempre cumplía sus promesas. Eso era lo que amaba ella de él, su tenacidad, su lealtad, incluso amaba su arrogancia, ya que era Genzo Wakabayashi era arrogante y testarudo, pero ella sabía también que era un hombre excepcional que daba todo por lo que quería lograr.

Matsumoto San su padre la observo, al parecer la chica había llorado toda la noche, y con eso se dio cuenta que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Ahora con Wakabayashi lejos sin querer saber nada de esa pequeña engreída, sería fácil casarla con Yamamoto y poder acceder a la herencia de ella, que desagradable sorpresa se llevo cuando el abogado de la familia le dijo que la heredera universal de la fortuna Matsumoto era su hija, una de la clausulas era que se tenía casar cuando pasara su mayoría de edad, hasta ahí escucho el hombre, no dejo que terminara de hablar el abogado, si bien era una regla el matrimonio, la segunda era que fuera un matrimonio por amor, no arreglado, si esta cláusula se rompía la fortuna iría a parar a la caridad en distintas partes del mundo, todo esto fue porque el padre de Rikko se dio cuenta del error que tuvo a casar a su única hija con Shinozuke Aoba, un matrimonio infeliz donde su hija padecía una fuerte depresión y cuando vio a su pequeña nieta con varios moretones en los brazos comprendió su error, a pesar de eso Misao era una niña alegre y cariñosa con él; con un viejo amargado como lo era su abuelo.

Fue en las vacaciones que fueron a Alemania y Francia para ver la selección sub 16 en el mundial, lo vio por primera vez como se veían ella y el hijo único de los Wakabayashi, era amor, eran buenos amigos pero así el comenzó su amor con su esposa la abuela de su nieta, si bien fue un matrimonio arreglado pero él conocía a Maki desde niña y la amaba y ella él, esos remordimientos se hicieron cada día mas grande, cuando Misao le hablaba de su amistad con Genzo como ella lo llamaba, no lo llamaba Wakabayashi, al fin viejo se dio cuenta que su única nieta estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y al parecer este de ella, por los pequeños regalos que enviaba o por las frecuentes llamadas o fotos. Sabía lo que hacía cuando hacía su testamento; Shinozuke no volvería tocar el dinero de los Matsumoto y confiaba que su nieta luchara por su vida. Así que estipulo esa última voluntad.

Misao salió de su casa caminando, no quería manejar y mucho menos ir a la universidad, necesitaba hablar con él, volvió a intentar marcar y este seguía sin responder. Paso el día y ella no fue a la universidad si no que se dedico a darle vueltas a la ciudad, en el centro comercial, marcando sin tener respuesta. Cuando en la siguiente llamada eran la 2 de la tarde horario de Japón, aproximadamente las 10 de la noche de Europa Wakabayashi contesto el teléfono.

Deja de marcar, Matsumoto- su voz parecía hielo-hemos terminado-Olvídame, no quiero saber nada de ti. Y diciendo esas palabras colgó el teléfono y lo lanzo hacia el sillón, ante la mirada atónita de su amigo Herman del Hamburgo que había ido con Genzo para hablar y celebrar su contrato tan grande,

Terminaste con Fräulein Misao- viéndolo extrañado, sobre todo preocupado, Genzo le había dicho que había caído como idiota ante una mujer, y que era alguien quien siempre había estado ahí apoyándolo a la distancia-y sonrió cuando le dijo su nombre- ahora su amigo había terminado con ella, pero lo que más pareció raro era ver el rostro de él entre dolor, ira y ganas de matar al primero que se pusiera frente.

Si y no menciones su nombre-hablo el SGGK- no quiero oírla nombrar, odio su nombre, mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos. Ahora si a Herman le preocupo y le alarmo, nunca había visto a llorar a su amigo.

¿Qué sucedió Genz?- hablo el rubio- ¿Qué hizo? El SGGK le mostro las fotos del celular y se volteo- esto, esto paso ahora se mostraba furioso- me engaño, me engaño, y con uno de mis mejores amigos, por eso no quiso a venir conmigo, se lo propuse Herman, le propuse que viniera conmigo, y se negó ahora sé porque- hablaba con furia en su voz-

El rubio le pregunto con tranquilidad ¿le has preguntado a ella que sucedió? ¿si estas fotos son reales? O solo terminaste con ella, sin hablar.

Pero como dijimos Genzo Wakabayashi es terco, obstinado y orgulloso, tomo una decisión sin escuchar, nadie lo sacaría de ahí.

Simplemente termine y no quiero hablar de eso- y con eso dio por terminada la conversación con su amigo alemán y así en unos futuros días le contestaría a Ozara que por después de muchos años le decía.

No te metas en mis asuntos personales Ozara-decía el joven portero- y no me hables de ella.

Déjame en paz Ryo, no pensé que te convertirías en abogado de esa clase de personas- decía duramente.

Sanae, te quiero; eres una buena amiga pero también sé que ella es una de tus mejores amigas y la defenderás pero no te metas ,a todas esas llamadas colgaba con brusquedad y en tono mal educado (neta que si se pasa pinche Genzo).

Regresando en el tiempo en Japón una triste Misao no paraba de llorar, la voz de él había sido fría y nunca con ella n había utilizado ese tono de voz, tenía una semana que Genzo había terminado sin darle explicaciones, sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse, mas Sanae ya que no había pasado ni un solo día por la heladería, Misaki que estaba a punto de partir hacia Francia se extrañaba Misao no respondía el celular, ni llamadas, ni mensajes, Ryo igual intento visitarla en su casa pero el guardaespaldas le había dicho que la señorita estaba encerrada en su habitación, pero si querían encontrarla podían subir por la enredadera a mitad de la noche y entrar por el balcón.

Sanae en su cafetería estaba tomando una soda con Misaki, esperando a Ryo que llegara quizá, él joven defensa había tenido suerte y así pudo haber visto a Misao. El chico llego en su nuevo coche; una camioneta familiar que había comprado para su madre y bajo de esta.

Pues el guardaespaldas de Misao, me dijo que estaba encerrada en su habitación. Dijo mientras le tomaba a la soda que su amiga le había ofrecido- pero igual me dijo que podíamos ir a media noche y subir por la enredadera de su balcón y entrar a su recamara- termino el chico- ¿ustedes dicen? Viendo a Sanae y a Taro- ¿lo hacemos esta noche?

Si, hagámoslo-dijo la castaña- a las 12 en casa de Misa- los chicos asintieron, viéndose preocupados.

Yamamoto san estaba con el padre de Misao arreglando el compromiso de la chica con este, y decidiendo sobre la vida que llevarían.

Será una boda tradicional Matsumoto, su hija tendrá que llevar el kimono con el cual se han casado todas las Yamamoto- decía el de lentes- y nos iremos de viaje de luna de miel por 3 meses a recorrer el mundo; iremos a Alemania y la hare ver a ese Wakabayshi así pondremos final a esa relación.

No se pueden ir tres meses, Misao tiene que venir a recibir la herencia-decía Matsumoto- y Yamamoto, tu tendrás que cambiar de apellido, mi hija será más rica que tú y es hija única tendrás que tomar su apellido, además eres el 3er hijo, así que no recibirás mucha herencia como para decidir que se hará en esta familia, ese privilegio lo sigo teniendo yo. - concluyo la conversación el hombre mayor-

El hombre de 35 años asintió con humillación, pero mientras viviera Matsumoto san tendría que obedecer, cuando este se retirara de las compañías ya sería el jefe, en cuanto a Misao tendría que obedecer, esa chica le gustaba, le agradaba su estatura, había salido con mujeres más altas que él, le gustaba ella, tendría hijos lindos. Él sometería ese carácter y sin Wakabayashi cerca ya no había de que preocuparse, pero que equivocados estaban ambos hombres, Misao lo había dicho una vez, Genzo era el amor de su vida, no su tabla de salvación, ella era dueña de su vida y destino.

Era media noche cuando tres figuras subían por la enredadera de la casa Matsumoto, dos chicos y una chica, cuando estuvieron ya en el balcón se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta.

Los tres entraron en silencio y encontraron a Misao sentada en el piso, con la laptop enfrente con la pantalla abierta en el Skype intentando hacer una llamada la cual era rechazada una y otra vez, la joven no se había dado que esas tres personas estaban ahí, cuando agarro con furia su laptop y la lanzo hacía la pared.

¿Qué paso?, solo quiero una explicación, una maldita explicación Genzo-y sin más se soltó a llorar.

Sanae fue la primer en correr hacía ella y abrazarla, la chica no supo quién era y se aferró a su amiga, llorando amargamente- no sé qué paso, termino conmigo y no sé porque

Sanae le acariciaba su espalda, Ryo y Taro se veían confundidos, pero recogieron la laptop con la pantalla rota, y otras cosas de la habitación, al parecer Misao solo había comido sopas instantáneas y algo de té, su aspecto físico era de alguien que lleva una semana sin bañarse.

Sanae levanto a Misao y la condujo al hacia el baño para ayudarla bañar, mientras los chicos sentaban en los cojines. Sanae salió por ropa limpia y entro al baño nuevamente. Después de media hora ambas chicas salieron del baño. Una de ellas con lágrimas aun en los ojos y la otra con cara de enojo.

¿Qué sucede Misao? El primero en hablar fue Misaki- con voz tranquila.

Si, dinos Misao, somos tus amigos. -hablo Ryo-

La chica de cabello negro y ojos tristes, levanto su mirada hacia sus amigos y volteo y vio a Sanae que asintió levemente en señal de apoyo.

Genzo termino conmigo y no sé porque, me dijo que lo olvidara; no sé qué paso. Les mostro su celular el mensaje de él, el de unas horas antes del mensaje de ruptura, parecía que habían sido escritos por dos personas diferentes.

Ambos chicos se vieron confundidos, en la fiesta de diciembre recordaban el haber visto a un Wakabayashi que por primera vez demostraba sus verdaderas emociones y una Misao más sonriente.

¿no te dio explicaciones? Es un #$%#% hablo Ryo con furia en su voz

Solo así, sin decir nada más- hablo un tranquilo Misaki

No, solo me dijo que lo olvidara-susurro Misao-dejando caer mas lágrimas en sus ojos, a lo cual los tres chicos solo supieron que solo un abrazo era suficiente.

Mas tarde Sanae hablaba con Tsubasa y le contaba lo que había sucedido

Si y ahora Misao lleva mas de una semana en su habitación y Wakabayashi no contesta y si lo llega hacer por error, le dice NO ME MOLESTES MATSUMOTO.

Esto último que dijo la castaña era cierto, pero el SGGK lo hacía solo para escuchar la voz de su querida Misao, solo con oírlo decir Genzo, por favor, él le contestaba NO ME MOLESTES MATSUMOTO.

El joven Tsubasa vio con preocupación, Genzo era su mejor amigo y algo realmente malo debió haber pasado para que tuviera ese comportamiento, pero dejando a un lado a sus amigos, hablaron de otras cosas como de los partidos y del paso de Tsubasa del equipo B al equipo A.

Misao salió a tomar un vaso de leche, no quería molestar a Megumi la vieja cocinera, cuando paso por el despacho de su padre y escucho algo que le helo la sangre la conversación de este con el odioso de Yamamoto pero igual escucho otra parte.

Esas fotos que le tomamos con ese chico Misaki fueron efectivas-dijo Matsumoto- al parecer Wakabayashi termino con ella y con él fuera, te podrás casar con ella, Yamamoto

Misao se quedó parada ahí afuera, ¿fotos? ¿Cuáles fotos?, Genzo había terminado con ella por unas fotos, y con Misaki. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que irse de Japón, aunque tuviera que hacer lo imposible tenía menos de 2 meses, pero lo haría.

iré a Alemania y me tendrás que dar una explicación de frente Wakabayashi, me explicaras porque me rompes el corazón, sobre todo, me explicaras por qué no confiaste en mi amor. Diciendo esto se secó las lágrimas y subió con paso decidido, ella no olvidaría a Genzo, lo amaba y regresaría con él.

Nota: creo que este capítulo fue largo y bonito, Sanae es una buena amiga, Genzo es terco como mula,Tsubasa,Ryo y Misaki son buenos amigos. pueden escuchar la canción de Miguel Bose que se llama Olvídame Tú.


	8. ESPERANZA DEL CORAZÓN

CAP 7. ESPERANZA DEL CORAZÓN.

Ya en su habitación Misao repetía en su cabeza la conversación que había escuchado, ahora entendía algo o al menos la mitad. Por unas fotos Genzo había terminado con ella; estaba sintiendo muchas emociones juntas, tristeza, frustración e ira, contra su padre, ese tal Yamamoto pero igual contra Wakabayashi, mas furia contra él. No podía creer que no le hubiera preguntado a ella primero y después tomar una decisión; pero de inmediato recordó que si había alguien mas terco que ella ese era Wakabayashi Genzo.

Con muchos pensamientos se fue a dormir, ella ya pensaría en ello mañana por la mañana; cuando tuviese fuerzas, estaba agotada, sus amigos habían ido a verla, los quería mucho. Y con eso cayo rendido y durmió como en días no lo hacía.

Mientras tanto en Alemania un Genzo Wakabayashi estaba preparando la mudanza con su amigo Hermann, estaba guardando cosas en cajas, muy pronto iría a Munich, de vez en cuando veía el celular la pantalla, veía la foto que estaba en el inicio de pantalla, solo movía la cabeza y lo guardaba dentro de la bolsa del pantalón.

El rubio lo veía y movía la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que hacer recapacitar a Genz, era un trabajo duro y casi nulo; ya tenia varios días que intentaba decirle que le hablar a Fräulein Misao que le haría bien.

Todo esta listo-dijo el SGGK- mañana vendrá la mudanza para llevarse las cosas- en su interior deseaba que ella estuviera ahí; pero no ella ahora debería estar con Misaki; claro debía estar con él, en la oscuridad de la habitación de ella.

Hermann tomo el control remoto y encendió la pantalla para poner el canal de FOX SPORTS, estaban dando las últimas noticias, como el traslado del mismo Genzo del Hamburgo al Bayern, como los goles que había anotado Tsubasa en la copa del Rey en España; cuando pasaron a la liga francesa donde daban la noticia del nuevo refuerzo del Paris que llegaría directamente de Japón en unas semanas, Genzo bufo al oír el nombre del castaño y le dieron ganas de golpear su rostro amable, de esa apariencia de no romper un plato. Pero ya se las verían en la Champions, si sus equipos se llegaran a enfrentar. Su amigo lo vio y dijo: deberías llamarla y arreglarrr las cosas Genz- en marcado acento alemán. A lo cual el guardameta lo ignoro y le paso una botella de cerveza en silencio sin dejar de ver la imagen de Misaki que seguía en el televisor.

De Regreso a Japón a la mañana siguiente Misao despertaba cerca del mediodía, en verdad ese sueño había sido reparador; tenia que pensar en que iba hacer y sin ver la hora, no le importa menos que hora serían en Alemania decidió marcar una vez más a Genzo:

Eran casi cerca de las 11 de la noche en Hamburgo, y el joven Wakabayashi estaba acostado en su cama, cuando escucho sonar el teléfono, lo tomo sin ver quien era, y contesto:

Aquí Wakabayashi-¿Quién habla?- hablo en tono tranquilo- del otro lado la joven Misao le latía el corazón rápidamente.

Soy yo, no me cuelgues por favor Genzo- dijo Misao en tono tranquilo- a lo que el joven guardameta contesto de manera brusca y su voz cambio -NO ME MOLESTES MATSUMOTO_ y termino la llamada. Si que era imbécil debía ya bloquear el numero de Misao, pero escucho su voz, sabia de que, si dejaba que hablara más, caería y sería conocido como el SGGK cornudo de la selección de Japón.

Misao suspiro al oír el tono de que ya no había nadie en el otro lado de la línea, así que decidió ir a la universidad y comenzar todo, se daría de baja, buscaría la manera de conseguir dinero para poder viajar a Europa y arreglar todo con Genzo, bueno primero le daría una bofetada, y luego hablaría con él.

Al salir de su habitación y bajar al salón principal, vio que personas estaban en la sala de estar así que decidió caminar rápido y salir de casa, pero no lo hizo rápidamente y fue llamada por su padre que estaba en compañía de Yamamoto que iba vestido todo de negro con corbatín rojo, a Misao le pareció un pingüino de tan relamido que llevaba el cabello, y sin más sonrió, dicha sonrisa fue mal interpretada por el hombre que pensó que la chica le dio un signo coqueto y el le guiño el ojo, a lo cual Misao ahora si no pudo evitar soltar una risa de burla.

Ja,ja,ja,ja- comenzó la chica- si se da cuenta que parece un pingüino enorme.- dijo no pudiendo contener la risa- Yamamoto san, tenía la cara roja de furia así que se acercó a la chica y se dispuso a darle una bofetada, pero Matsumoto san se adelanto y abofeteo a su hija, la cual le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio.

Discúlpate con Yamamoto San-ordeno el hombre- Misao se quedo callada. Y solo dio una mirada de disculpa.

Ya que estas aquí, tendrás que saber, que dentro de unos días se anunciara tu compromiso con Yamamoto; para que los preparativos de la boda se comiencen a elaborar- hablaba Matsutmoto- tú boda y la de Matsumoto será en diciembre, el día 7 de ese mes.

Misao volteo a ver al hombre, sabía perfectamente que ese día era el cumpleaños de Genzo, por eso había puesto esa fecha, claro que ella no se casaría con ese enorme pingüino, nunca. Sabía que ahora tendría menos tiempo para huir de Japón.

Los hombres seguían hablando y ella tenía la mirada ausente, tenía que salir de ahí o se volvería loca. Pidió un permiso a su padre y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina, donde la vieja cocinera Megumi y su guardaespaldas Hajime San estaban en ella tomando el té.

Necesitaba un respiro de ese lugar- hablo con dificultad- vio ambas personas, -por favor no digan que me han visto- el viejo guardaespaldas vio la mejilla inflamada de la joven y asintió con tristeza, se disponía a salir por la puerta de servicio. Iba a ir a la casa de Sanae-

Cuando iba saliendo de la cocina el viejo Hajime san, la llamo y le entrego un sobre amarillo con el kanji de su nombre- la chica lo acepto extrañada y vio con confusión a Hajime San.

¿Qué es esto Hajime san? -tomando en sobre y dándole vueltas, solo tenía el kanji pero no tenía dirección, ni remitente - ¿es para mí? Pregunto con incredulidad la mujer.

Si,joven señorita, es para usted-hablo el hombre mayor- es un encargo que me dejo su abuelo, me dijo que un día lo necesitaría, no había visto el momento de dárselo, pensé que usted señorita Misao se iría en enero con el joven Wakabayashi a Alemania, pero me di cuenta que no, y espere hasta este momento, mientras decía esto le acarició cuan suavidad la mejilla inflamada.

Gracias -dijo la chica y abrió el sobre en la cocina- dentro de él había a su nombre una cuenta de banco que la podría utilizar en el momento que quisiera, el albacea de esa cuenta era el viejo Hajime, pero al cumplir los 20 años ella podría disponer de ella. La cuenta estaba ahí una chequera, una tarjeta de crédito y algo de efectivo. Y una carta de su abuelo.

Querida Misao:

Esto es para que un día , si tienes la necesidad de huir de tu padre y de sus deseos lo puedas hacer mi pequeña, no puedo creer que una niña tan linda como tú quiera aun viejo como yo; me siento culpable Mi pequeña dejo esta cuenta una pequeña suma, te servirá mientras puedes acceder a tu herencia, las clausulas que deje en el testamento son claras y sobre todo es para reparar los daños que te hice desde antes que nacieras, como elegirte un padre violento.

Siempre busca el amor en tu vida Misao, los matrimonios arreglados no son amor son compromisos, aunque el de tu abuela y el mío fue arreglado, la única diferencia es que yo me enamore de tu abuela, la conocía desde niña y fue así como la ame. Pero tu no, lucha por lo que amas y por quien amas.

Te quiere tu abuelo Ryusaki

Misao le escurrían las lágrimas su abuelo, era un hombre duro pero cariñoso con ella, vio los papeles del banco y casi se va para atrás, si eso era una cantidad pequeña para su abuelo, no quería pensar cuanto sería el monto de la herencia que tanto ambicionaban su padre y el horrible de Yamamoto. Los papeles en resumidas cuentas la hacían acreedora de $1000.000.000 de dólares.

Joven Señorita, si piensa huir de Japón lo tiene que hacer con cautela-dijo el hombre- tiene que tener su grupo de apoyo, ¿lo tiene?

Misao pensó en Sanae, cuando saco su pasaporte ya como mayor de edad, le pidió a ella que la ayudara a guardarlo, pensó en Ryo, en Manabu. Ellos la ayudarían a escapar de Japón y lo haría en una semana.

Si, lo tengo-dijo con suavidad- saco los papeles del sobre y salió rumbo a casa de su mejor amiga, para comunicarle sus planes.

Al día siguiente hora de Europa Genzo ya estaba instalado en su nuevo departamento, y se sentía tan vacío, tenía todo, dinero, era por mucho el mejor portero de Europa, sus amigos Karl y Hermann lo habían ayudado, hasta Tsubasa lo había llamado para felicitarlo, pero igual decirle que tenía que hablar con Matsumoto que todo había sido un error, pero Genzo le dijo que ella le había roto el corazón y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Se sentó en el sillón contemplando su celular por milésima vez en el día y veía la foto de él con Misao, esa foto que había sido tomada en Navidad, el veía hacia el frente y ella, ella lo veía a él. Y sin querer otras lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, maldiciendo su debilidad ante ella y su recuerdo, queriendo odiarla, pero entre más lo intentaba el resultado era que más la amaba.

Debes dejarla, debes dejar de amarla- hablo con firmeza. Pero escuchaba su voz diciéndole que él era el brillo de la oscuridad de su mundo…

Nota: aquí termina este capítulo, escuchen la canción Esperanza del corazón de Mané de la Parra (versión piano).


	9. ESCAPE HACIA LA LIBERTAD

CAP 8.- ESCAPE HACIA LA LIBERTAD.

Solo tenía una idea y ya estaba a punto de llevarla a cabo; no dejaría que nadie manipulara su vida eso ya estaba más que dicho, ella era dueña de su vida, no dejaría que nadie decidiera.

Estaba buscando en su Tablet las mejores rutas para ir a Europa, tenía que seguir un plan y debía tener una buena logística; no tendrían que dar con ella con facilidad. La ruta que estaba pensando seguir era viajar del aeropuerto de Narita al de Londres, de Londres tomar el Ferry a Francia, y de ahí bajar a España para tomar un tren rumbo a Munich.

Esto será un poco más cansando de lo que pensé- dijo la pelinegra frunciendo los labios- bueno tengo el pasaporte en casa de Sanae, y pues creo que me tendré que ir con lo que lleve puesto ese día- hablaba en voz baja, más para ella.

La joven mucama la llamo para decirle que sus padres y el señor Yamamoto la esperaban para cenar, la chica rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio; cerro la Tablet y la guardo en su escritorio, bajo al comedor como se encontraba vestida, una blusa y pantalón negros.

Llego al comedor donde tomo su asiento y para su disgusto; Yamamoto San estaba en lugar al lado de ella. En verdad ese hombre era repulsivo, pero no solo hablamos de lo físico, a ella no le importaba eso. Era la personalidad del hombre, no importaba su edad tampoco, su abuelo le llevaba a su abuela 10 años; es que en verdad Yamamoto San era desagradable y eso se reflejaba en su aspecto.

Buenas noches -saludo con educación y bajo la vista al plato- vio que era la cena favorita de su padre; ensalada de tomates y quesos, por costumbre sabía lo que venía a continuación cordero en salsa de menta, para finalizar con helado de frutos.

¿Qué tal el día en la universidad? Misao San- comenzó el hombre- deberás disfrutar los últimos días que vas a ir, ya que después de la boda, tendrás que aprender a dirigir una casa y no te dejara tiempo para los estudios- y así continuaba hablando el hombre. A lo que ella solo movía la cabeza como robot.

Escuchaba como esos dos hombres querían decidir por ella, en su vida, hablaban acerca de la boda y de la fiesta de compromiso.

Misao solo asentía a lo que decían.

Entonces el vestido de la fiesta de compromiso, lo iremos a comprar mañana-hablo con autoridad el hombre que respondía al nombre de Yamamoto- y por supuesto, qué será rosa claro, es mi color favorito en el mundo, además de que con la belleza de Misao San, le quedara precioso,

Tiene que ser forzosamente rosa claro-dijo Misao. Tenia que fingir que le interesaba la conversación y los detalles de una fiesta de compromiso que nunca llegaría, a lo mismo que esa boda.

Desde luego, las mujeres deben usar esos colores- dijo Yamamoto- mientras que estés soltera Misao, usaras lo que quieras de ropa, pero pasada la boda, solo usaras lo que yo elija.

La chica estaba a punto de gritarle que se metiera su compromiso por el hoyo mas pequeño que tuviera, pero se contuvo. Y volteo para decirle

La decisión que usted tome, Yamamoto san es la correcta-en un tono de sarcasmo que no pudieron notar su padre, ni el mismo hombre que tenía al lado de ella.

Así me gustan las chicas, obedientes, creo que su padre tiene razón Misao-tomandole la mano- sin la mala influencia de Wakabayashi,usted es un encanto de mujer, y será una esposa obediente.

Mientras tanto….

En Alemania un sorprendido Genzo Wakabayashi recibía la visita de su mejor amigo de Japón: Ozora Tsubasa, el cual venía a visitarlo y así poder hablar con él.

Vengo a retar al mejor portero de la Bundesliga y de Europa- dijo un animado Tsubasa, mientras lanzaba el balón hacía donde se encontraba Wakabayashi, el cual lo atajo de manera fácil.

Has disminuido la fuerza de tu tiro Tsubasa- hablo Wakabayashi- pero bueno estamos en la calle y no en un campo; cuando sea la Champions y nos enfrentemos veras quien es Genzo Wakabayashi.

Y tú veras quien es Oozora Tsubasa-dijo el chico de cabello de puntas hacía tras- mientras le daba un abrazo a su mejor amigo- ¿Cómo has estado Genzo?

Yo, muy bien-mintió el portero- todo excelente por aquí. Me estoy adaptando el equipo- termino el chico-

Tsubasa no sabía cómo manejar el asunto, le había pedido su novia Sanae que intentara conversar con Genzo sobre Matsumoto, pero la verdad no sabía como hacerlo. Quizá utilizaría términos que ambos entendieran y así no se complicaría.

Oye Genzo, que pasa cuando hay un partido de futbol y ya sabes; tú tienes el balón; pero por un momento se la pasas a un compañero, pero solo es para que este -decía Tsubasa un poco confuso- Genzo no le entendía de que hablaba, ni él mismo se alcanzó a entender, así que ya fue mejor lo soltó- ¿Por qué terminaste con Matsumoto?

Genzo se había quedado confundido, primero Tsubasa le hablaba de Futbol, que un compañero no sé qué, para después nombrarle a Misao.

Vaya lo hubieses preguntado desde el principio Tsubasa, -hablo lentamente- solo te diré que ella, más bien no quiero saber nada de ella.

Tsubasa se le quedo observando a su mejor amigo, realmente se veía triste, y solo hizo una última pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Genzo? Hace unos meses me dijiste que, ella vendría a vivir a Europa contigo, cuando terminara el año escolar y para ti la Bundesliga.

Eso pensaba yo, pero no ella-dudo en hablar, pero finalmente lo dijo- me fue infiel, Tsubasa, me traicionó y lo peor es que lo hizo con un buen amigo- concluyo el portero viendo fijamente hacia frente.

No se qué decir, Genzo- comenzó a hablar Tsubasa- se puede saber ¿Quién fue el amigo?

Misaki- respondió fríamente Wakabayashi- y no preguntes más, todavía es doloroso.

Ok, pero creo que deberías hablar con Matsumoto -hablo el 10 del Barca- bueno amigo me tengo que ir, mi avión sale en 3 horas, pero debo de estar en el aeropuerto, entrénate duro Genzo, te estaré esperando en la Champions.

No dejare que metas gol, Tsubasa- hablo el SGGK de japón- me dio gusto verte amigo y hablar contigo.

Todos le insistían en que hablara con ella, desde Tsubasa (que estaba seguro, que había ido a Alemania por petición de Sanae), desde Ryo Ishizaki que le había dicho: eres un maldito arrogante Wakabayashi, habla con Misao; si no la próxima vez que te vea te meteré el balón por el trasero y otras palabrotas, Sanae; debes de arreglar las cosas, si no quizás un día te arrepentirás Genzo. Pero no haría caso a ninguno y recordando eso, subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a su departamento.

Ya en su departamento, estuvo apunto de dejar el orgullo de lado y se disponía marcar el número de Misao, pero decidió que no era lo mejor,así que apago su celular.

Ciudad de Shizuoka, en Japón una pelinegra tomaba su bolso, era de día la noche anterior casi le da un infarto al escuchar a ese hombre odioso, decidiendo sobre su vida, hablaba de dirigir una cosa, de que quería tres hijos, cuando a ella ni le gustaban los bebés, y que tendría que cambiar su aspecto, los pantalones no eran para las damas, y cosas así. Ella solo meneaba la cabeza, así nadie sospecharía de sus planes, lo bueno que esa noche termino rápido y continuo con su búsqueda.

Eran casi cerca de las 7 a.m y salió con un abrigo azul marino, jeans, unos converse y una blusa, en su bolso traía 2 repuestos de ropa interior, unos jeans y 2 blusas, ya compraría ropa en Europa.

Llego a la casa de su amiga, la cual la esperaba ya despierta y con algunas de ella en sus manos. Igual están Ishizaki y Manabú.

Bueno, ya estamos aquí -decía Ryo Ishizaki- tenemos una misión acercarte lo que más podamos a la portería de Wakabayashi, así que yo me encargare de llevarte al aeropuerto de Narita. Concluyo de hablar el defensa.

La chica lo miraba como si su amigo se hubiese vuelto loco, y solo atinó a decir en tono de enojo e incredulidad ante lo que estaba escuchando.

te das cuentas Ryo Ishizaki, ¿Qué me estas comparando con un balón de futbol? Hablo una Misao con cara de enojo.

Bueno si Wakabayashi es el mejor portero de Europa y por consiguiente el mejor portero de Japón no te dejará pasar- decía el chico- y será mejor irnos. El entrenador Kira, me dio permiso dos días solamente. Te iré a dejar a Narita pero igual pasare a ver a Tokyo a Jun Misugi, por algo de la selección.

La chica voltea a ver a sus amigos Manabu y Sanae, quienes tienen lágrimas en los ojos, Misao hablo con la voz entrecortada- Gracias por todo, a los dos, deséenme suerte, voy en busca de algo, si no lo consigo no habrá problema, pero aun así no regresare a Japón, cuídense- abrazo a Manabu y después a Sanae.

Algo que quieres que le diga a Tsubasa, por si lo llego a ver. Dijo Misao.

Sanae saca una carta y dásela, se que hablo con él por videollamada pero quiero que recuerde mi letra.

Misao guardo la carta y subió a la camioneta de Ishizaki, partía rumbo a Narita, en la cual estuvo casi 4 horas después.

Gracias por todo Ishizaki- le dijo una agradecida Misao a uno de sus mejores amigos- gracias por ayudarme a huir, ya había realizado el check in y estaba a punto de entrar al andén internacional.

No hay nada que agradecer, Misao-hablo el defensa- todo ya depende de Wakabayashi, si te deja pasar por la portería.

Misao se rio suavemente en verdad que era un suplicio tener novio (bueno ya exnovio, por decisión de este último) y amigos futbolistas, ahora ella era comparada con un balón nuevamente, pero sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada.

Tienes razón Ryo, si me deja pasar es que no es el mejor portero y mientras decía eso caminaba rumbo a su nueva vida.

Abordo el avión con ansiedad, iba rumbo a Inglaterra, según su plan, viajaría por días, porque había elegido esta ruta, era para poder pasar desapercibida; sabía que sus padres tenían contactos, y si viajaba por avión dejaría más rastros, tendría que dormir en los trenes y no rentar ninguna habitación elegante, se quedaría en hostales, veía todo eso cuando sintió que el capitán hablaba por el altavoz, era momento de despegar, era el momento de irse de Japón y no regresar en muchos años.

Sus pensamientos eran: me tendrás que escuchar Genzo y me darás muchas expliaciones.

Nota: aquí termina la este capítulo, y se lo dedicó a las personas que sufren trastorno de ansiedad como yo, y pueden escuchar con este cap, la playa de la quinta estación, pero tú de Alejandro Sanz o A que no me dejas, fue las escuche mientras escribía, MATANEE MINA SAN


	10. RECUERDOS

CAP 9.- RECUERDOS

El avión iba aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, habían sido muchas horas de vuelo; la última vez que había estado en Europa fue cuando tenía 15 años, su abuelo la había llevado para que viera el mundial sub-16. Recordaba esos momentos fue genial tenia casi 3 años de no ver a Genzo en persona, si se mandaban mensajes y algún fin semana hablaban vía Skype, pero lo iba a volver a ver.

FLASH BACK

Era la final contra Alemania y por fin Genzo era el potero; Wakashimazu estaba lesionado; era momento de enfrentarse Schneider ; y fue así como sucedió; al finalizar el partido; la japonesa en compañía de su abuelo; felicitaron a los chicos

Felicidades chicos, -Misao les grito a todos- jugaron excelente. Dijo una pelinegra con el cabello hasta la barbilla.

Misao chan- dijeron muchos- era la única compatriota conocida que había ido a verlos jugar- gracias

Genzo vio a su mejor amiga de la infancia, tenía 3 años que no la veía en persona y se veía un poco más alta, pero no tanto; igual de delgada, pero al verla su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y no sabía el motivo solo era Misao.

Gracias, Matsumoto-dijo un frío Genzo- pero sus ojos sonreían; él sabía que a ella no le agradaba que la llamara así y menos si se conocían desde niños.

De nada, Genzo-le respondió la chica-igual a mi me da placer verte.

Vamos, Misao -hablo el chico de gorra- no te enojes, me da gusto que mi mejor amiga este aquí*mientras le daba un abrazo, que tomó por sorpresa a la chica* en Japón las muestras de afecto no eran muy frecuentes*

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ahí los mensajes y videollamadas se hicieron frecuentes, hasta el momento que dijo que ella era su chica; saco su celular y vio la foto que tenía de salvapantallas, era Genzo sonriéndole.

Por fin, estoy aquí, - la chica iba saliendo del avión con una sola mochila- ahora a dirigirme rumbo a Francia.

La chica se disponía a tomar el ferry de Reino Unido rumbo a Francia, pero el mal tiempo se lo impidió, así que decidió pasar la noche en un hostal cercano a la estación de Ferrys, mientras veía la lluvia caer a través de la ventana, suspiraba, parecía que el destino no quería que viera a Genzo.

Pensaba que, si había cometido un error al tomar esa ruta, no que fuera un error haber huido, quizá en el fondo seguía siendo esa niña de 10 años que escapaba de su casa para irse a refugiar a la casa de los Wakabayashi. Y si encontrar refugio en Genzo.

FLASH-BACK-

Misao entraba al campo de futbol donde Wakabayashi estaba con su entrenador personal Mikami, al ver a la niña, dejo que ambos pequeños estuvieran solos unos minutos a solas, él quería que Genzo se convirtiera en el mejor portero, había visto la capacidad del pequeño; pero igual recordaba que este aún era un niño y le hacía bien jugar con la pequeña Misao.

Misao, no puedo jugar ahora, estoy entrenando-dijo el niño-

No vine a jugar-contesto la pequeña

¿entonces? - se le quedo viendo el chico a la niña y noto que su amiga tenía una mejilla roja

¿Qué te paso? Dime Misao- el niño que en ocasiones era algo prepotente y engreído, por primera vez mostraba preocupación

Me caí-dijo la niña- pero como te dije, no vine a jugar; vine a verte entrenar- y le dio una sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Si, sigo siendo la misma; -veía como caía la lluvia en la capital londinense- solo me siento segura cuando estoy contigo Genzo- y así se dispuso a descansar, esperaba que el clima mejorara para la mañana, si no tendría que tomar un avión y era lo último que quería hacer, sabía que ya a esas horas se habrían dado cuenta de su desaparición.

Shizuoka, Japón, 6:00 pm del día en que escapo Misao.

No te preocupes Yamamoto, no debe de tardar y acudirán a comprar el vestido que usara Misao para la fiesta de compromiso- hablo Shinozuke Matsumoto su tono de voz era seguro, pensaba que por fin había logrado someter a su hija, y con ese matrimonio la herencia de ella, podría manejarla a su antojo ,por eso eligió a un hombre que no tenía posibilidades de ser acreedor a la herencia familiar, como lo era Yamamoto; al ser el tercer hijo.

Pero dieron las 7,8.9 de la noche y la chica no se presentaba en su casa, los dos hombres se encontraban furiosos, el primero porque su hija seguía siendo la misma chica odiosa y rebelde; el siguiente por la humillación.

Mastsumoto llamo a todos sus conocidos de la ciudad, nadie había visto a la chica; ni en la estación de trenes, ni de autobuses; parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Decidió ir a la casa de la mejor amiga de ella: Sanae Nakazawa.

En la casa de Sanae, la chica ya estaba a punto de tomar un baño, cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta y al abrirla se encontró de frente con Matsumoto san, sabía que tenía que fingir que no sabía dónde se encontraba su amiga, al menos hasta que ella hubiese hablado con Genzo.

Buenas noches, Mastsumoto san-dijo Sanae con naturalidad- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

El hombre dio un vistazo al interior de la casa, en la entrada solo había 3 pares de zapatos, los de Sanae y los otros de sus padres, así que supuso que su hija no estaría ahí.

Solo te quería preguntar, si has visto a Misao, no ha regresado a casa-hablo el hombre con fingida preocupación

La chica respondió que en todo el día no había visto a su amiga, Qué quizá la hubiese visto Manabu, o a la mejor estaba en la universidad por algún proyecto atrasado- decía la chica al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Gracias, y si la vez dile que mas le vale que regrese a casa-dijo el hombre en tono amenazador- y salió de la casa de los Nakazawa.

Londres, Inglaterra al día siguiente de la llegada de Misao a ese país,

Estaba en su habitación del hotel, tanto aviones como Ferrys habían sido suspendidos por el mal tiempo; no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, el tiempo apremiaba. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Genzo.

Salió de su habitación necesitaba comprar algo de ropa para los demás días, bien sabía que si había sido una locura irse con una mochila tan pequeña, pero era la única forma que pudio escapar sin ser detenida.

Londres era frío como se encontraba su corazón en ese momento; tenía tristeza acumulada de varios días y mientras caminaba por la fría capital londinense, se preguntaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo su amado Genzo en esos momentos?

Mientras tanto en Múnich, Alemania.

Genzo Wakabashi se encontraba ya saliendo a su entrenamiento del nuevo día, cuando tomo su celular; observo su fondo de pantalla y ahí estaba ella.

FLASH BACK

La habitación de Misao hace apenas unos 5 meses, era de mañana; él ya se estaba a punto de ir, tenía que regresar a Alemania a su vida cotidiana.

Ven conmigo-dijo el SGGK- por favor; no me iré tranquilo si te dejo aquí- veía a su novia con intensidad, pero sobre todo con preocupación-

La chica de cabello negro, ya vestida con una falda negra y suéter rojo lo observaba, pero su gesto era de determinación

Genzo, no tengo aún el pasaporte como mayor de edad, no he terminado el primer año de universidad- hablo Misao con voz firme- y no quiero depender de ti, yo necesito estudiar.

Eres terca, por favor comprende que me preocupa tu seguridad- hablo Genzo, mientras tomaba su mano que llevaba una escayola- me angustia, estar lejos y no poder protegerte- atraía a su novia y la abrazaba, la cabeza de la chica apenas daba a su barbilla.

Se que te preocupas, pero no eres mi tabla de salvación, eres el hombre que amo, al único que he amado en mi vida- hablo Misao con voz quebrada- por favor confía en mí. En marzo termina el curso, y en mayo la Bundesliga, yo iré contigo, te lo prometo.

El joven solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no la pudo convencer.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Al recordar eso, hizo que la sangre le hirviera de celos y de enojo, pero no sabía e l porque una angustia comenzó a brotar de su corazón, ¿y si se hubiese equivocado?, pero el ver el reloj de la pantalla observo que apenas tenía tiempo de llegar a la práctica, era mayo y la liga había terminado; pero su entrenamiento como el nuevo portero tutelar apenas comenzaría- y sin más salió; ya pensaría en Misao más tarde aunque no quisiera, llevaba toda su vida pensando en ella, y sabía que eso nunca cambiaria.

Al día siguiente de los hechos sucedidos tanto en Inglaterra, como en Alemania; Misao pudo tomar el Ferry que la llevaría a Francia, de ahí tomaría el tren había España para después encontrarse con Genzo en Munich. Sabía que era un viaje agotador, realmente no había podido descansar en el hostal, muchos recuerdos venían a su memoria y todos estaban relacionados con Genzo Wakabayashi.

FLASH BACK

Que bueno que viniste a ver la final-dijo un Wakabayashi de 16 años a su mejor amiga- ¿te gustaron las atajadas que hice?

Si, fueron increíbles- hablo la joven japonesa-has mejorado mucho, Genzo

Han sido muchos años de entrenamiento y aún faltan- muchos años. continuaba hablando, mientras su joven amiga lo observaba con creciente orgullo en su mirada.

Lo sé, como se muy bien que no regresaras a Japón, nunca- expreso Misao y en su voz se escuchaba una nota de tristeza

Claro que regresare Mastusmoto, lo prometí a Tsubasa- hablo Genzo- prometí que regresaría cuando fuera un jugador profesional

Si, claro. Suspiro la chica, volteando hacia el otro lado.

Genzo se levanto y se puso frente a ella.

Pero igual prometo, que regresare por ti, te sacare de la casa de tus padres y te protegeré, porque eso hacen los amigos, ya que tú eres mi mejor amiga Misao Chan- termino Genzo, y mientras lo hacía le ofrecía el dedo meñique, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ella estiraba su dedo meñique

¿es una promesa? -susurro la adolescente- a lo que Genzo le respondió con esa arrogancia que en ocasiones le salía. Lo es

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Durante todo el viaje, escenas así aparecían en su cabeza; ahora pensaba y podía afirmar que sus mejores recuerdos siempre habían sido con él, con Wakabayashi, la promesa de que regresaría por ella, su primer beso, su primera vez, la promesa de amor ahora ya hecha con un anillo, muchas cosas eran alrededor de él, de la única persona que podría amar en la vida.

Ya estaba en Francia ahora su siguiente destino Barcelona, España. Por el horario de los trenes pido observar que llegaría de mañana y en la noche jugaría el equipo contra el Atlético de Madrid, quizá si tenía suerte, podría hablar con Tsubasa y este le podría informar algo acerca de Genzo. y así sin pensar espero a que su tren saliera, solo unos cuantos kilómetros la separaban de Genzo, unas cuantas horas para enfrentarlo y saber el ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no confió en ella?

Nota: aquí termina este capítulo, el día de ayer no pude publicar puesto a que mi hermano mayor tuvo una cirugía, pero ya todo salió bien, y él ya se encuentra en su casa.

La canción que pueden escuchar es Aunque no me puedas ver de Alex Ubago.


End file.
